Caryn and Single Earth
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: A mischievous side of Caryn Smoke. R


**Ok, so I don't really like this story, I kinda think they get out of character too often, but maybe I'm wrong. It's a little funny, and if I write another one of these kinds of stories, Aubrey will probably be the bossy one :).**

"I don't even know how she got me to come to this stupid place," Jessica grumbled. "She guilt tripped me, damn witch."

She was lying down on a hospital bed in Singlearth. An IV was sticking out if her arm, pumping blood in.

"Since when can you be guilt tripped?" Aubrey asked, struggling not to laugh.

Arms crossed, he was leaning against the wall of the small room. Jessica lifted her head up slightly and glared at him. The whole situation was so irritating, she had to take it out on someone.

"She mentioned something about me owing her my life. That I might as well try it her way once." She groaned, "I hate this! It doesn't even make me feel any better!" Jessica knew she was on the verge of whining and getting out of character, but at this point, she didn't care.

Aubrey rolled his eyes, "You can always go hunting again later. Smoke will never have to know."

Jessica huffed, "That's what I'm gonna do. I don't care if I'm wasting blood. This might as well be water." She looks at him incredulously, "Why would people do this?"

She sits up and leans her head against the wall. Aubrey jumps onto the bed and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe we could make a donation to a good cause." He smirks, "You know, catch a few wandering humans?"

Jessica rolls her eyes, "Don't think I haven't thought of that. But then we'd have Smoke after OUR blood."

"It would do whatever vampires that come here some good to have real blood in their systems."

Jessica sighs and leans into Aubrey's embrace, "Speak of the devil."

Caryn Smoke opened the door of Jessica's small room. She seems surprised when she sees Jessica with Aubrey. She sighs and shakes her head, "I didn't think they were serious when they said you were in here." Caryn gives him a look, "You're making people freak out out there because of your combined auras." She didn't bother telling him to leave, knowing she couldn't influence his decisions.

Aubrey chuckled and looked down at Jessica, "I think she's done."

Jessica narrowed her eyes and looked at Aubrey, "I can speak for myself, thank you. I might not be done and you'd be dragging me away from here very, very hungry."

"Are you done?" Raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then what are you talking about?" Aubrey asked, perplexed.

Jessica smirked, "Just making a point."

Caryn rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, "Are you two finished? I have other people to get to."

"Yeah whatever, just get me off this," Jessica knew she could probably do it herself, but it was Caryn's job, and she didn't feel like it.

Caryn was about to unhook Jessica when she got a look on her face like she just remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot that you need the thermo extracter!"

She started coming at Jessica with a needle, but Jessica pulled her medicine bag away. "A what? Just take the needle out of my arm!"

Caryn smiled and stopped her advances. "When putting blood into the bodies of vampires, you have to be careful not to interrupt the process in which foreign blood is merged with yours."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Do you have the whole damn textbook memorized? I know the body functions, so why are you explaining this to me?" She attempted to get up, but Aubrey pulled her back to him.

Caryn frowned, "Well how was I supposed to know that? Anyway, the thermo extractor is a fluid that makes sure the blood is being merged properly, and the Singlearth process didn't screw anything up."

Jessica looked doubtful, but released her medicine bag. Caryn stepped forward with the needle and injected the whole syringe into the bag. Suddenly she stepped back nervously.

She focused on Aubrey and said fearfully, "Now listen to me for a second before you do anything rash-"

Jessica's eyes drooped, but she still spoke clearly and hardly, "Smoke! What the hell did you give me? This definitely isn't a thermo extractor!"

Aubrey looked at Jessica, eyes widening for a moment, before his contemplative mask came back on.

"What did you give her?" Aubrey asked, not sure how worried he should be. It wouldn't have mattered if it was a poison, because that wouldn't effect Jessica, but what could've been making her so tired?

"It's a very simple mixture of strong substances that would be deadly to a human, and would effect a vampire's immune system." said Caryn hurriedly.

"What does it do?" Aubrey asked nonchalantly as he supported Jessica. She was almost asleep.

"Well, if I don't give her the antidote, along with a few Smoke words, she could be asleep for up to three weeks." Caryn paused taking in Aubrey's calm exterior, "She will, of course, not be hunting during her coma, which will lead her to be extremely hungry when she wakes up. Causing her to be too weak to hunt on her own, forcing her to come here again." Caryn looked proud of herself for a second, before she remembered who she was talking to.

"And what do you want in return for your services?"

"Have you hunted yet today?"

"No."

Caryn smiles nervously, "Well I need you to use the Singlearth blood system today."

Aubrey looked at her incredulously. "You did all this to get me to take blood samples?"

"Yes, Jessica agreed, but I knew you would need motivation."

Aubrey allowed his expression to become annoyed, "And what's to stop me from leaving with her right now, letting her go through this, and hunting for her when she first wakes up?"

Caryn looked at Jessica to see if she could find any clues as to whether he was bluffing or not, but Jessica's tired face gave away nothing. She decided to fight fire with fire.

"Well," Caryn began, "think about Jessica's reputation. A meager Smoke witch poisoning her? And your reputation also, because you didn't recognize anything happening."

"I could always kill you. That is equal to solving the problem."

"You need me to say the Smoke words."

"I could get another witch here to do it." Aubrey smirked. "Or when Jessica wakes up she isn't going to be very happy, killing you after she's well again."

Caryn gave up. "Please! This isn't a lot to ask for! Just see if you like it! "

"What's the real reason?"

Caryn sighed. "I have to assert my position here, okay? I guess you would call it proving how strong you are."

"So, you threatened two powerful vampires, just to get us to try your stupid program?" Aubrey looked down at Jessica, whose eyes were now closed. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

"Do it, Aubrey." Jessica's clear voice rang through the tiny room.

"What?!" Aubrey's surprise was palpable.

"I don't care if you have to do this stupid program one time, I am not going to wake up in three weeks feeling like Fala does." she paused, a smirk playing on her lips. "And, you are not hunting for me, not even if it's only one time."

Aubrey groaned, "Now I'm going to get all these annoying Smoke witches staring at me." He glared down at Jessica's head, "You better be grateful for this."

"Whatever." Jessica opened her eyes and looked at Caryn, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, right," Caryn rushed over with another needle, "Sorry about this, but I had to assert my position here."

Jessica glared at Caryn, "Do I really look like I care?" She sighed, "How did we not catch this in your thoughts?"

Caryn grinned mischievously, "Well, when I saved you, Aubrey's power might have tainted my aura, a little bit. Not enough for anyone but me to notice, and I can't shield my mind completely, but I can keep little thoughts from you."

"Wow." Jessica was sitting up by herself now, "You know, if I weren't a woman of my word, We could leave right now. Next time, don't get rid of your leverage before you get what you want." Jessica smirked, and pushed Aubrey off the bed.

Aubrey glared at Caryn as she left the room to get more blood. Then he turned and glared at Jessica, only to be met with her steely gaze that meant she wasn't going to change her mind.

"They're never going to believe this!" Caryn said cheerfully as she walked back in, pushing an IV in with her.

"I'm sure you didn't have to go through such drastic measures to create the same effect." Jessica drawled.

----------------------------------------

A few hours later, tons of Smoke witches were crowded around one room. Caryn comes out and immediately walks over to one witch. The witch frowns and hands her some money.

"Told you I could."


End file.
